Hearts of Lavender
by Crypt Pig Fly On
Summary: A new year in Hogwarts and Harry is starting to like Lavender,Lavender starts to like Harry too, Cho and Ginny become jealous... PostVoldemort Lav x Harry, abit of Ron x Hermione. 5 Reviews for next chappie!
1. The Beginning

Hearts of Lavender

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, etc…Or any other names, places etc… J K Rowling owns them. though I wish I owned it

Summary: Post-Voldemort, Harry returns for a new year and he takes a liking for Lavender Brown, and Lavender seems to like him back, Cho Chang and Ginny become jealous…Lav x Harry, abit of Ron x Hermione.

Please Read And Review! Flames taken I need 5 reviews to create the second chappie!

And now, on with the story!

---------

Harry awoke in the Dursleys yet again, but this Summer was different, he only needed to stay at the Dursleys for one week before heading for the Burrow.

Suddenly, a large black owl came into Harry's room delivering a message, Harry opened it and it read:

---------

Dear Harry,

I was just thinking about you and remembered that Hermione told me to owl you, so, I just owled to say hi, Hermione told me about your muggle relatives, they sound dreadful. I hope you have a nice Summer, see you at Hogwarts!

From,

Lavender

---------

All thoughts that Summer were about Lavender, some how, Harry couldn't take his mind off her.

Meanwhile, at Lavender's place, she lived in a medium-sized house, it was just right for her family, she was thinking all about Harry, the dreamy look of his emerald eyes, everything about him, like harry, she couldn't take her mind off him.

Both of them didn't know what was going on, whenever they thought about each other, their stomachs did backflips, were they in love?

Lavender didn't want to be, she already had Seamus, a boy in the same year, yet, she couldn't help but feel empty whenever he kissed her, as if there was something missing in that kiss.

A week passed and Harry moved to the Burrow, Hermione was already there, they played Quidditch and the Summer ended pretty well.

At the end of Summer, they went to Platform 9 ¾ , the magical platform where young wizards take the train to Hogwarts, School for Wizards and Witches.

Ron and Harry were having a chat about Quidditch practice when Harry spotted Lavender. He gave a smile and walked up to her.

"H-hi L-Lavender" Harry said shyly.

"Oh h-hi H-H-Harry." Lavender replied.

Why do I have to stutter his name? Lavender thought.

Just then, Seamus came out of nowhere and threw an arm around Lavender, " Hi Harry." Seamus said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Seamus." Harry replied.

Harry tried not to hex Seamus, Lavender isn't yours, Harry thought to himself, but I deserve Lavender better than that stupid Seamus does.

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron cried, the train was about to leave in 1 minute, Harry quickly went into the train. "See you Harry, me and Hermione have prefect duties." Ron told Harry and they waved goodbye.

---------

Harry walked into an empty compartment and sat down.

Lavender walked into the same compartment,

"Oh, sorry I thought this compartment was empty."

"Never mind, you can stay here if you want too," Harry replied.

"Thanks."

Draco Malfoy looked inside the compartment and sneered, "Hello Lavender, I see you are gonna snog another big-shot student."

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry told him.

"Ohhh, protecting Lavender are we?"

"I said get lost!" Harry reached into his pocket for his wand,

"Harry, don't, its not worth it." Lavender whispered.

"Yeah Harry, you might give yourself another thunderbolt scar!"

Harry got up and pushed Draco out of the compartment, "At least I don't have a Death Eater for a father!"

Draco, after hearing that comment, walked away.

"Why did you stand up for me Harry?

"Well its because..."

---------

Will Harry admit his true feelings? Review and find out!

That's another chapter of _Hearts of Lavender_ I need 5 reviews before writing a new chapter, so you know the drill.

There will be suspense, twists! Turns! Curves! All at the right places!

See you soon!


	2. Interruptions

_Hearts of Lavender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, etc…Or any other names, places etc… J K Rowling owns them. ( Though I wish I owned it. )

Summary: Post-Voldemort, Harry returns for a new year and he takes a liking for Lavender Brown, and Lavender seems to like him back, Cho Chang and Ginny become jealous…Lav x Harry, abit of Ron x Hermione.

You might be thinking I am fickle-minded because I did not have 5 reviews when I created this, but my friends commented and reviewed, even though one of my friends nicknamed Bobo gave a dumb review saying this is too professional to be mine…

Now on with the story!

"Why did you stand up for me?" Lavender asked.

"Well it is because…"

"Hi Harry" Seamus interrupted them.

"Uhh, hi." Harry replied, he was grateful that he interrupted.

Seamus gave Lavender a long kiss and Harry looked away, "Well I guess we will leave then. Lets go Lav."

Harry felt strange. Suddenly, Ginny came into the compartment.

"Hi Harry." Greeted Ginny.

"Hi." Harry said half-heartedly.

I wonder what he was doing with Lavender, Ginny wondered, Harry is so dreamy, I wonder what he sees in her.

Ginny had a crush on Harry since forever, but she never told Harry.

The train stopped, Harry got his things and left the train, he was greeted by Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care for Magical Creatures teacher.

Harry still had a strange feeling in his stomach as he went toward the Great Hall for the Start-of-Term feast.

Dumbledore gave a short speech and allowed everyone to start eating.

Harry was not hungry and left halfway through the main course. He went straight to the Gryffindor common room, he expected it to be empty, but there, he saw Lavender and Seamus kissing fiercely.

He got a seat facing the fireplace, trying to ignore Lavender, trying to think about the coming year, but this was a feat impossible even for Harry, who faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters a couple of times, every thought he made led to another one about Lavender.

Staring into the fire, he soon fell asleep.

----------------------------

Ron, who shook him violently, awaked him, telling him it was already morning and he should get some breakfast.

Harry quickly got changed and headed straight for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry looked around, and at the end of the table, there she was, Lavender, snogging Seamus. She did not look happy, she even looked frustrated.

Harry felt anger and jealousy flow through his mind. He tried to focus on his breakfast, pretending to be not able to see Seamus and Lavender.

Lavender's POV (point-of-view)

I hope Harry doesn't see me Lavender thought.

Lavender felt empty, she felt like there was no emotion in Seamus' kiss.

Why am I thinking like this? She thought to herself, I already have Seamus, I can't have Harry, besides, he always hangs around that Ginny, I bet he likes her more than me.

Lavender had a sudden urge to kill Ginny, and she wondered why.

The Gryffindors went for their morning classes, they had Transfiguration.

Professor Mcgonagall gave them a long speech about NEWTs, a wizarding exam, and the importance of it. Hermione was the only one paying attention to her.

"Today, we are going to turn these ordinary stones into frogs and write an essay about the usefulness of transfiguration, we are going to have to split the class up into pairs," Professor Mcgonagall took out a piece of parchment and read aloud,

"Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan,

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger,

Lavender Brown and Harry Potter."

And she kept on reading until the whole class was paired up. Lavender smiled at Harry, Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled back.

"I do not believe you got paired up with Lavender Brown! She is the hottest girl in this whole school!" Ron told Harry after class.

"Yeah, real lucky." Harry said half-heartedly, he was still think about studying for hours with Lavender.

----------------------------

"So, Harry when are we going to start?" Lavender asked after dinner.

"Well today is a Friday, I guess we can start tomorrow, meet you at the Library at 9 in the morning?"

"Sure Harry, that's a great idea."

"Well, see you."

And Lavender went to bed.

Harry was excited about meeting Lavender the next day and slept early.

----------------------------

I have been trying to write longer chapters, well, that wasn't too long, I wonder whether anyone will actually read this….

Anyway, whoever is reading right now, there is a light-bluish-purplish coloured button there called Submit Review, yeah, click Go and send a review….I'll be waiting, Hey you! Stop reading and start reviewing!


	3. Transfiguration Homework

_Hearts of Lavender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, etc…Or any other names, places etc… J K Rowling owns them. ( Though I wish I owned it. )

Summary: Post-Voldemort, Harry returns for a new year and he takes a liking for Lavender Brown, and Lavender seems to like him back, Cho Chang and Ginny become jealous…Lav x Harry, abit of Ron x Hermione.

Sorry for the long update, I am using the computer for 12 hours per day but my brain is lazy and cannot come up with ideas…

This whole chapter is in Lavender's point-of-view

Now on with the Story!

-----------------------------

Lavender woke up and quickly got changed and rushed to the library, when she was there, she realised that she was ten minutes early, so she waited for Harry to come.

"You're here early." Harry said.

"Lets get started, shall we?" Lavender replied.

Harry took out a book with the title 'Transfiguration In History'.

"Hermione let me borrow the book, she said it would be useful." Harry told Lavender.

"Sure." Lavender replied.

They started work on the essay. Lavender wrote the starting and Harry wrote the middle. They both did part of the conclusion.

Harry waited for his turn, he stared at Lavender's face, it had the look of concentration and serene beauty.

Lavender finished the starting of the essay, Harry read through it, "Great." Harry remarked. And he started work on the middle of the essay. Now it was Lavender's turn to stare at Harry's face.

He looked into the dreamy green eyes, the messy hair and that concentrated look on his face.

Harry finished as quickly as Lavender did, as Lavender read through it, she said, "Excellent".

Lavender and Harry both started work on the essay, Harry was very close to Lavender, she felt warm and cozy.

They finished quickly, after checking the clock, they realised that it was already lunchtime, they signed the essay and cleared everything.

They walked to the Common Room,

"Chocolate Frogs." They both said the password together, Harry held the portrait and allowed Lavender to go in first.

Seeing this, The Fat Lady winked at Harry, Harry scowled back.

Walking in Lavender found herself looking at Seamus and Parvati kissing loudly and passionately.

"Seamus!" Lavender exclaimed and broke into tear of anger and sadness.

"I forgot to tell you Lav, it has been over for a long time. During the Summer, while you were daydreaming about Potter, I went to Parvati's house, she didn't just kiss me, we went all the way. You know those times where I was pretending to love you, that was when me and Parvati got in a row, I wanted to make her jealous."

"I hate you Seamus, you can go screw her again if you want to, I don't care."

Lavender and Harry left their bags on the couch and Harry led Lavender towards the Great Hall.

There, Lavender cried on Harry's shoulder while he was comforting her.

"Oh great, I have gotten your shirt all wet." Lavender apologised.

"Never mind, you need to eat something, you'll be hungry later," Harry told her.

"I'm not hungry." Lavender replied.

"You have to eat something, Lavender, or else you will feel terribly hungry later." Hermione told her.

"She's right Lavender, you gotta eat something." Ron said.

"Well, alright." As she placed some meat on her plate.

-----------------------------

Well, sorry for the short story, I promise my next chapter is better, I need to get more Brain Fuel.

Read And Review! You promised when you started reading.


End file.
